Murphy Family Vacation
Murphy Family Vacation is an up-beat, toe-tappin' ditty sung by the Murphy Family in "Family Vacation". It has a pop-country style complete with slide bar guitar intro and blues walk bass line common to line dancing music. Variations of the theme reoccur throughout the episode giving a light and airy feel to the story. Lyrics Well we don't know where we're going, And we got no ETA. No itinerary, compass, map or scheduled agenda, But at least we're on our way. We gotta a mini fridge filled with electrolytes, For when we feel the need to replenish. And a funky foreign second hand GPS, That only speaks to us in Flemish. Whoa oh oh oh, It's the Murphy family vacation. Things can be expected, Even in the best of weather. Whoa oh oh oh, oh, The journey is the destination. We can handle complications, As long as we're together. So let's hit the road! Chords Note that the information and chord chart below were created by an editor. If you find an error you may correct it or post a message to the editor who uploaded the chart on their message board and it will be addressed. Due to the way wikis display text it is necessary to convert chord charts to an image so the chords will line up above the text where the chords occur. These images often display poorly on wiki pages. If you open the image, choose "See full size image" and then save it to your computer, you can print the chart. It will print at a much higher resolution than what appears here. Intro It is advisable to listen to the intro several times to pick up on the accents that are not noted here. The intro is basically a stylized variation of the song. It is played using 4th string root movable major chords. Start on C# (11th fret). Pluck the 4th string once and slide up to D (12th fret) allowing the note to sustain through the change, then from the sixth string up strum the rest of the chord, pluck the 4th string again then up strum the chord again allowing a little more sustain the second time. This part is played three times. Then move down to G (3rd fret) and play one sharp up strum, move to A (5th fret) and play one sharp up strum. Go down to F# (2nd fret) and up stum once and slide up to G allowing the notes to sustain through the change then play one more up strum. Note, there is a rest between the G and A and F# So if a lower case letter is a single note, An upper case letter is the movable chord, a hyphen is a slide, a comma is a rest and spaces are just to spread it all out for clarity, it goes something like; c#-d D d D, c#-d D d D, c#-d D d D, G, A, F#-G G Then go to the first verse of the song. If you have trouble forming the 12th fret D, you can bar the bottom three strings at the 10th fret with your 1st finger, pluck just the 3rd string and hammer on the 3rd string 11th fret then up stroke all three strings in place of the C# to D part noted above. Trivia *While at the gas station, Milo hums the melody. **His father sings it when they leave from the gas station with no background music. *Flemish is a language spoken by a people of the same name in Northern Belgium. Gallery References Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:T Category:Songs Sung by Milo Murphy Category:Songs Sung by Sara Murphy